Family, Family, Family
by Etsuko Emiko Himura Hikari
Summary: The story goes that Ryou, Marik, and Yugi are starting high school. As they go with their brothers and worry about them, they also have to worry about home and the secrets that they have. Will they be able to keep their secrets a secret as they try to be normal at school or will someone find out?
1. Prolouge

**Summary:**

This story (if you couldn't guess by the title) is about family. Each Hikari had their own family and their own problems. The story goes that Ryou, Marik, and Yugi are starting high school. As they go with their brothers and worry about them, they also  
have to worry about home and the secrets that they have. Will they be able to keep their secrets a secret as they try to be normal at school or will someone find out?

This is another yaoi story so please read if your into it.

Yu-Gi-Oh! or the characters do not belong to me only this story does. I wish it did though (pouts).

Prologue:

In a home near at the end of the block in a nice neighborhood is surrounded by darkness. Well that's what the neighbors of that house say. This home is dark but you can see some beauty in the house with some beautiful flowers surrounding the house. The  
home belongs to a monster or so they say but it belongs to a very scary father and three high school boys.

"Did you pack your brothers lunch and your own Ryou?" A tall figure with grey long hair and deep red eyes asks his youngest child. This man (cough demon cough) is named Zorc and he has three sons. He wears mostly black as he says it makes his pale skin  
and muscular figure stand out. His clothes are mostly made out of snake skin with a belts of a snake which makes it a bit scary.

"Yes father as well as yours for work." Ryou, the youngest child, responds. Ryou has long pure white fluffy hair and very pale skin with huge emerald eyes and a lean figure. He is wearing the school uniform which is a blue blazer and slacks with a white  
t-shirt since school allows them to wear whatever shirt they want.

"Good boy and is breakfast ready?" Zorc asks.

"Yes father." Ryou responds.

"Good now get your brothers up so we can all eat together in ten minutes." He orders as Zorc pats Ryou's bum and then goes to the kitchen.

"Yes father." Ryou smiles and blushes as he runs up the stairs to wake up his brothers. He goes to his eldest brother room first since he's the hardest to wake up.

"Big brother wake up." Ryou shakes his oldest brother, Akefia. Akefia has short choppy grey hair with grey eyes and tan skin with muscles that most wish to get at his age but they don't challenge his fathers much as well as having a well built figure.  
As Ryou shakes Akefia, a hand grabs his waist and pulls him into Akefia's arms.

"Shhh sleep Ryou." Akefia says sleeply as he holds his little brother like a baby.

"'Kefia let me go! You only have five minutes to get ready before father gets mad at you." Ryou giggles when Akefia's eyes open so fast and jumps up to get his cloths.

"Damn it Ryou why didn't you wake me up earlier!" Akefia yells as he tries to find his cloths.

"Because then you yell at me for waking you up to early." Ryou giggles as he gets out of the bed and walks to his older brothers room. Once he opens the door he opens the curtains to let the light in knowing his older brother didn't like the light in  
the morning.

"Oww turn the light off." Bakura, the middle child, grumbles as he pulls the covers over his head. Bakura has long white hair as well but not as fluffy as Ryou's but spiker and has brown-red eyes. He has pale skin like his father and has a lean figure  
with some muscles but not as much as Akefia.

"Come on 'Kura it's time to get up." Ryou pulls on the covers and Bakura falls to the floor. "Oops my bad."

"Ouch that hurt Ryou!" Bakura sits on the floor nursing his bum.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it." He pleads giving him the famous hurt puppy dog eyes.

He looks at him for a second and then gets up rubbing Ryou's head.

"Your forgiven but breakfast better be good." He grumbles.

"Which is in 3 mins by the way." Ryou smiles as he runs out of there before his brother can give him a nuggi.

"Oh fuck that." Bakura grumbles as he gets his cloths and starts to change.

Ryou smiles as he walks down stairs in the diner to sit next to his father. The food was already served and all they need to do was wait for the other two.

"I want you to be good today Ryou. It's your first day in high school and I want you to stick with your brothers." Zorc says as he looks at the time. The boys had 2 mins left.

"Yes father I'll be good and stick with my brothers." Ryou repeats knowing he wouldn't be able to disobey.

"Or what will happen if you disobey?"

"I will get punished."

"That's my boy. You are always good at follow my orders." He rubs Ryou's hair showing that he is on his good side today.

Ryou smiles as the two older white haired teens come in the diner.

"Hmm one minute left. You boys made it good now sit." Zorc says as he smirks.

"Yes sir." The boys say as they sit down next to each other and across their little brother and father.

"What do you say every morning boys?" Zorc asks.

"Good morning father." All three say.

"Very good now eat the meal your brother made." He chuckles as they all start to eat.

Mid way in eating Zorc reminds them all what will happen today and what needs to be done.

"And if any harm comes to you baby brother-" Zorc says when Bakura interrupts.

"We will get punished." Bakura says with a voice of annoyance.

"Correct. Akefia your the oldest so make sure both your brothers are in class." Zorc orders.

"Yes father I'll guide them through the school." Akefia says as he finishes his food.

"Good now Bakura your doing the dishes." Zorc orders as he finishes his food. "And Ryou can't help you or Akefia."

"That's not fai-" Bakura's mouth gets shut with Akefia's hand.

"He'll do them." Akefia says as Zorc walks to the living room. Bakura then bites Akefia's hand and glares at him.

"What the hell was that! I don't want to do the dishes." Bakura hisses and scowls.

"Just do them. He's in a good mood so don't ruin it." Akefia hisses back and looks at Ryou who had just finished.

"You excited that your in high school now?" Akefia smiles at him.

"Yes I am. I can't wait to go. And you can't call me little anymore." Ryou smiles back.

Both Bakura and Akefia laugh as Bakura picks up the plates.

"No matter what you'll always be little to us." Bakura smirks.

"Go wash your teeth and get our bags. We don't want to be late." Akefia kisses Ryou's head as he nods and goes up stairs.

After brushing his teeth, Ryou gets his and his brothers backpacks and walks down stairs.

"You ready Ryou?" Zorc asks as he, Akefia, and Bakura stand at the door.

"Yes." Ryou smiles.

"Then let's get you three to school." Zorc smiles. "But first go say goodbye to your mother."

The boys nod as they walk to the living room where a shrine is located and there is a picture of a tan woman with pure white short fluffy hair and grey eyes is smiling at the camera. The boys send a silent message to their mother and walk back to their  
father.

"Done?" Zorc looks at them.

"Done." They reply as they all walk out to a black racing car.

"Shot gun." Akefia smirks as he gets in the front seat.

"Hey no fair!" Bakura and Ryou smile as they get on the back and Zorc walks to the drivers seat.

"Remind us again why we have to wait at the front today." A tall tan muscular teen with sandy blond hair that spikes up with some hair reaching his shoulders and has purple eyes whines. His name is Malik.

"Akefia's little brother is gonna be new so I decided that our little brother can have a new friend." Says another tall really muscular tan teen, taller than Malik, with sandy blond hair that spikes up but his hair is a bit longer as it reaches to his  
mid back and has dark purple eyes. His name is Mariku.

"I am not little and if he's anything like Akefia I don't want to be his friend." Says another tan teen, he's not as tall or as muscular as his other brothers, with sandy blond hair that reaches up to his shoulder, and it isn't spiky, and has light purple  
eyes. His name is Marik.

"Oh come on just because he picked on you." Mariku and Malik snicker.

"And pull my hair and steal some of my food and teases me!" Marik pouts and crosses his arms.

"We do that too." Malik puts Marik on choking hold.

"Agh but your older and I do it back!" Marik tries to get out of the hold.

"Exactly so stop complaining." Malik continues and Marik tries to fight back.

"Knock it off you two." Mariku grabs them both my the back of their shirts and bump their heads together.

"Oww! Mariku!" Both yell and hold their heads.

"I said knock it off." He smirks as he sees a black race car is coming fast.

"And you won't hang out with those Crawford boys." Zorc says as he spots the three tan teens at the gate.

"Huh? Why not Mariku is my best friend!" Akefia defends.

"I want no bad influence to be near Ryou. He's too pure and innocent for that." Zorc says.

"I know how to take care of my self father. I'm not a child." Ryou says softly.

"That's cute Ryou. Keep thinking your a big boy and it will come true one day." Zorc chuckles as he stops in front of the school.

"But I am." Ryou looks down as he mumbles it.

"Now I'll be here to pick you three up right after school so we can go eat. Got it boys." Zorc looks at them with _you better follow orders_ look.

"Yes father." They say.

"Good have a good day and be safe all of you." Zorc says as Akefia gives his father a kiss on the lips and gets off. Then Bakura kisses Zorc quickly before he gets off and finally Ryou kisses Zorc who makes the kiss go deeper before he breaks the kiss.

"Bye father have a good day at work." Ryou smiles and blushes as he gets off standing next to his brothers. Zorc smiles at them and drives away.

The three white haired boys watch as their father drives away and once he's gone Akefia turns to the three sandy blond boys.

"Yo Mariku." Akefia smirks and does a fist bump with Mariku.

"Yo Akefia." Mariku smirks as he returns the fist him. "Bakura and I'm guessing this is your baby brother." He look at Ryou who hides behind Bakura.

"Yeah his name is Ryou. Ryou this is Mariku," Akefia points at Mariku who gives him a smirk and looks at him with crazy eyes, "his brother Malik," Malik gives him a psychotic smile, "and his kid brother Marik who is your age," Marik gives Ryou a nice  
smile, "say hello." Akefia finishes.

"H-hello my name is Ryou." Ryou says shyly as he only poked his head out to say hello and he went back to hiding behind Bakura.

"Hmm he's a shy one. Nothing like you two." Malik observes.

"Yeah he's a weak one too." Bakura smirks as he grabs Ryou by the wrist and pulls him to the front. "Stay."

"I'm not a dog and I'm not weak." Ryou pouts and looks at his brothers.

"Your not a dog your a bunny." Marik says out loud. Everyone look at Marik as he covered his mouth and blushes.

"I knew he looked like a bunny." Malik says.

"Yeah he's our little bunny." Akefia pulls Ryou cheek and Bakura pulls the other. As the two white haired boys and Malik start picking on Ryou, Mariku looks at Marik with a smirk.

"So he's a bunny?" Mariku laughs.

"Shut up! He looks like one and I didn't think I would say it out loud." Marik pouts as he looks at the four.

"Hmm sure little brother who has a crush on the bunny." Mariku smirks leaving Marik gawking. "Hey let's get to class we wouldn't want the babies missing their first day." He smirks as he closes Marik's mouth.

"Yeah come on let's get you settled to hell." Bakura smirks as he holds Ryou's hand knowing the little bunny would be too scared to do anything on his own.

They all walk to go see what homeroom class they have so they could show the two little one to their places.

"Oh haha you guys got the same homeroom that will be easier then." Malik says.

"Yeah come on we will take you there." Bakura says.

"Doesn't Chono-sensei hate you guys?" Akefia looks at Malik and Bakura.

"Yes she does." They say all too proudly.

"Why wouldn't she not like you?" Ryou asks giving a cute confused look.

"Oh I know you two either threw something to her face that ruined her makeup or you pissed her off with some back talking." Marik says as he knew it was one of the two or both he could never tell.

"Haha both it was just to funny." They laugh and Ryou shakes his head.

"Bakura that was not nice of you." Ryou scolds.

"If you where there you would laugh." Bakura defends. "Let's get you two to class." He says before Ryou could lecture him.

"Come on little babies!" Malik grabs Marik while Bakura grabs Ryou and they run to their class.

"They're gonna kill them." Mariku chuckles.

"Your right." Akefia agrees.

"What up with you anyways 'Kefia you haven't been stealing as much." Mariku says as they walk behind the four younger siblings.

"Yeah well my father is keeping a closer eye on me and won't let me out as much." Akefia sighs. "He even wants me to stay away from you but that ain't happening anytime soon."

"Your old man never liked me." Mariku sighs.

"Yeah speaking of dad's where's yours?" He smirks as he sees his best friend hit his head with his palm.

"In his office. Do you know what time he made us get up to come here?!"

"Six o'clock?"

"Five o'clock in the morning! He said so we can help get things ready here! He made us work until we had to meet you three!" He whines.

"Oh the poor baby." He laughs. "I think he and Ryou would get along."

"Ryou likes to work?"

"He gets up early. Like today he made breakfast and our lunches. He woke up before our father."

"Isn't your dad a morning riser."

"Exactly he rose earlier than him!"

"Wow and I thought our dad was bad. Oh well." They laugh as they get to the two younger siblings class.

"This is it." Bakura says.

"Your homeroom now the teacher will give you your schedules and you'll meet us at the cafeteria." Malik explains.

"And if you get lost follow the big crowed they usually go to lunch." Akefia says.

"Or follow Marik Ryou. He knows his way to the cafeteria." Mariku says.

Ryou and Marik look at each other and smile a bit.

"Good now Ryou if anyone starts to pick on you you tell me and I'll beat the shit out of them." Akefia ruffles his baby brothers hair.

"Yes big brother but please no violence." Ryou smiles.

"Can't promise that now be a good boy and listen to the teacher." Bakura laughs as he too ruffles Ryou's hair.

"Hey stop it you know it takes forever to tame my hair." Ryou tries to swat away his brothers hands.

"You gonna be alright kid?" Mariku asks.

"Of course I am. I'm old enough to take care of myself." Marik answers.

"Sure you are." Malik teases Marik. "But seriously no matter how much we joke around we do care." Malik says with a serious voice and Marik saw it in both if his brother's eyes that they were dead serious.

"I know and I'll be fine don't worry." Marik smiles softly as he hugs his brothers.

"Good now go in okay." Mariku points to the door.

"Yes sir. Ryou you coming?" Marik asks.

"Ahh yes. Bye bye big brothers and behave." Ryou kisses both of his brothers on the lips as they do the same.

As Marik was about to reach for the door, it swings right open as two other teens look at the four.

"Hmm Akefia, Bakura, Mariku, and Malik I'm surprise to see you four here." Says a some what tall muscular tan skin teen with blond bang that stand up like lightning bolts and black hair with the tips deep red and star shaped hair with deep red eyes. His  
name is Atem.

"I'm guessing your here for these two." Says another teen who grabs the chin of Ryou. Yami is his name and he has a slight tan with some muscles and star shaped hair that is black with purple tips and blond bangs that also stick up like lightening blots  
with purple eyes as well as being the same height as Atem.

"Yes we are showing them to their home room but that doesn't explain why your here." Akefia growls as he pulls Ryou away. "What a coincidence our brother is in this class as well." They both say as they step aside a bit so a much smaller version of Yami  
comes out. The only difference is that this one has no lighting bots in his head as it all frames his face and his tips are the color amethyst as well as his eyes.

"Ehh Yugi?" Ryou says a bit shocked.

"Ryou?" Yugi looks at the younger white haired boy.

Both said teens look at each other with a smile and hug.

"I didn't know you would come here why didn't you tell me." Ryou smiles.

"Because I didn't know as well." Yugi smiles back having the rest confused on what the two were talking about.

"Ryou explain what this is." Akefia says as he didn't like his baby brother being friendly with someone he doesn't like.

"Akefia Yugi is my friend we go to the same craft club." Ryou smiles at him. "He was suppose to go to Domino High but..." He look at Yugi.

"I wanted to come here since my older brothers do." Yugi smiles as he looks at his brothers.

"So this is the kid your always talking about when you get home from that club." Atem sighs.

"I-I don't always talk about him!" Yugi blushes.

"Yes you do your always saying how nice and talented he is." Yami smirks.

"Y-Yami!" Yugi pouts as he blushes more.

"Well the squirt is right about you being talented Ryou." Bakura says.

The bell rings.

"Shit class is gonna start." Atem says.

"Hmm we'll see you are Akefia, Bakura, Mariku, Malik." Yami says. "See you two later as well." He pinches Marik's and Ryou's cheek.

"See you Yugi and remember to meet us at lunch okay." Atem ruffles Yugi's hair and pushes him lightly to class after Yami hugs Yugi. The two older star haired boys leave as the red say their good byes again and leave Ryou and Marik once they go in.


	2. Chapter 1: Classes

Chapter 1

In the class Ryou, Marik, and Yugi sit together.

"So you guys are in the same art club?" Marik asks as he leans on his chair. He sits right next to Ryou who sits next to the window and behind Yugi.

"Yeah it's really fun!" Yugi smiles.

"You should join Marik! It's every Monday thru Friday, except Holidays or special events, at five o'clock and it ends at seven." Ryou says.

"Hmm maybe. I'm not good at drawing though." Marik confesses.

"Haha that's fine. It's different types of art like acting, drawing sculpting, fashion, etc, etc." Yugi shows Marik a pamphlet.

"Fashion?" Marik looks at the fashion section.

"Yeah. It's where you can make different types of clothes or even learn from scratch! It doesn't matter if your a beginner or a pro. It's just something to do for fun." Ryou smiles brightly as he had that glee of hope that Marik would join.

"I would have to ask my dad but if he says yes I'll be happy to join." Marik smiles knowing it would make Ryou happy.

"Great!" Ryou and Yugi high five each other and quiet down once Chono-sensei enters the room.

"Good morning new students! I am Chono-sensei and I'll be your homeroom teacher for the next four years and I'll also be your English teacher for this year." Chono says as she smiles kindly.

"Wow she has a lot of make-up on." Marik whispers to Ryou who nods in responds.

"Now I will take roll call. Say here when you hear your name."

She says a few names first.

"Oh Marik Crawford-san, the youngest son of Pegasus Crawford-san, our principal." Chono smiles.

"Here Chono-sensei." Marik raises his hand.

"Well I expect you to be more like your father and not like your older brothers." She smiles "kindly" which just had Marik nodding.

She says a few more names.

"Yugi Orichalcos-kun." She says.

"Here Chono-sensei." Yugi raises his hand.

"Ah I take it your Atem-kun and Yami-kun's younger brother. They're one of my best students in my advance English. I expect you do the same Yugi-kun." Chono smiles at Yugi.

"I will do the best that I can Sensei!" Yugi smiles back.

"I'm glad to hear that." She says as she continues the roll call.

"Oh Ryou Tozokuo-kun." She says with a strain voice and smile.

Ryou sighs as he guessed his older brothers left a very bad impression to his teacher.

"Here Chono-sensei." Ryou raises his hand and smiles.

"Well I hope you aren't as rowdy or inappropriate as your older brother." Chono smiles.

"I do apologize for whatever my brothers did in the past." Ryou stands and bows politely before he sits down.

It surprised Chono that the youngest of the Tozokuo boys would be so polite and well mannered.

"Well let's hope you can make up for their misbehavior." She smiles and continues until she is done.

"Now for the rest of homeroom you can mingle and get to know each other." Chono says as she leaves the class room since she felt her make-up crack and wanted to fix it.

"Wow she really doesn't like your older brothers Ry." Yugi says as he turn to Ryou.

"Yeah I got the memo. A lot of teachers in the past never liked my brothers. I don't get why but then again they're always messing around." Ryou smiles. "But what surprised me is that your dad is the principle Marik."

"Yeah I get that a lot." Marik sighs. "I was actually here in school at like five in the morning to help with decorating."

"Wow." Yugi and Ryou say.

"Yeah but she doesn't like my brothers very much. Each time Mariku or Malik get into trouble dad just gives them detention and then he grounds them when we get home." Marik laughs. "But Chono doesn't like them even more so because she would rather get them suspended or even expelled. She wants to enforce and make harsher rules but my dad isn't letting her." He explains.

"Oh. That explains a bit then." Ryou says.

"Hmm maybe she'll try to get on your good side so you can help her with your dad." Yugi says.

"Probably." Marik smiles. "But I'm as bad as my brothers when it comes to pranks."

The three laugh and talk as Chono comes back.

"Now Yugi-kun be a good boy and pass these out for me." Chono lifts some papers that were their schedules. Yugi couldn't really refuse so he got up and took the papers with a smile.

"Gladly Sensei." Yugi smiles as he starts to call names to find out who is who.

Once he finishes he sits back down and Chono let them do what they wanted for the rest of homeroom.

"Hmm I have homeroom, Math, Egyptian history, lunch, English, mythology, and P.E." Ryou says.

"I have homeroom, 10th grade English, Egyptian history, lunch, math, mythology, and P.E." Yugi says.

"I have homeroom, Math, Egyptian history, lunch, Remedial English, mythology, and P.E." Marik sighs.

"Why do you need remedial English?" Ryou asks.

"I kinda suck at it." Marik smiles.

"I can tutor you if you want?" Yugi asks.

"That would actually be helpful since your in 10th grade English. How did you get so good?" Marik asks.

"My father is good in English and so are my older brothers." Yugi blushes a bit.

"Tutor me too Yugi. I want to get better too!" Ryou smiles as they all laugh.

"So what do you have?" Malik asks Bakura as they sit in their homeroom class.

"Hmm I got homeroom, English, science, lunch, math, art, and P.E. damn it can't you get your dad to get me out of art?" Bakura asks.

"I don't think you want to move when I tell you my classes." Malik smirks. "I got homeroom, English, math, lunch, science art, and P.E."

"Hey we got the same classes! Except for two though." Bakura smirks.

"Yeah but English is going to be fun man since we have Chono again." Malik smirks evilly.

"Oh yeah that will be fun." Bakura smirks as they high five each other.

"Hmm I wonder what the perfect star got." Malik says.

"Why do you want to know?" The white hair teen asks as he takes out a sling shot.

"So we can torment him." The sandy blond hair teen says as he takes out a bag of balloons.

"Well you can ask later." Bakura says as he opens the window and spots Malik's dad and the vice principal.

"Hey Malik your dad's outside."

"Really?" He looks out and sees that he's right.

"Well it wouldn't be the first day of school without a water ballon attack now would it." Bakura smirks.

"You got it right bud." Malik takes out another sling shot as they both take a water ballon and load it. How did the balloons not pop in Malik's backpack is a mystery.

"Ready." They stretch it.

"Aim." They aim.

"Fire!" They let go and the water balloons land on the principle and vice principle.

"What the!" They two grown up yell as Bakura and Malik laugh.

"Bakura Tozokuo and Malik Crawford I hope we won't start the year with you two in the principle's office again." Their homeroom teacher, Rafael-sensei, tells them from his desk.

"Oh come on Sensei we do this every time. Can't you let this one slide?" Bakura says.

"Because it's the first day of school I'll let it side but Malik-kun I'm sure you father knows it's you and Bakura-kun who threw those water ballon's." Rafael says.

"Yeah yeah." Malik waves it off as they check on his father and the vice principle from the window.

A few student including people from their class check outside their windows as they heard the vice principal shout.

"Those damn kids!" He shouts. A lot of students laughs at that as the principle looks at Bakura and Malik with a smirk.

"I think your getting grounded." Bakura laughs.

"Your getting detention." Malik laughs.

"Pranks already and it's only homeroom." Yami says as he walks up to them.

"What do you care goody two shoes?" Bakura frowns.

"Not much just came to say hi." Yami smirks at them.

"Yeah right. Are you going to rat us out?" Malik asks.

"Na it was too funny, plus Gozaburo needed a wash." Yami chuckles.

"Hmm your alright sometimes you know that." Malik says.

"I get that a lot. Talk to you guys later." Yami waves as he goes to talk to a tall brunet guy with icy blue eyes.

"Hmm we might use him later on for our pranks." Bakura says.

"Yeah." Malik smirks as they look outside again to find that the two adults have walked away already.

"Ahh nothing like the start of a new year with a water ballon prank." Akefia laughs.

"Brought to you by idiot brothers." Mariku and Akefia laugh even more.

"So what are our classes again?" Akefia asks.

"We both have homeroom, Math, art, lunch, English, mythology, and P.E." Mariku says.

"Nice." They fist bump each other.

"Hehe so ditch math and go to the roof?" Mariku says.

"Hell yeah."

"Ditching class again and it's only the first day of school. I believe that is a record." Atem says as he sits next to Akefia.

"Yeah what of it?" Akefia raises an eyebrow.

"Well I do wonder what you guys do up there or is it that you guys make out?" Atem smirks.

"Wouldn't you like to join." Mariku winks earning a laugh from Akefia.

"Na three ways aren't my thing." Atem winks back with a smirk as he gets up and walks to a tall tan brunet with icy blue eyes.

"Hm he got us there." Akefia says.

"Yeah but we'll get him back later." Mariku says as the bell rings for first period.

"Yeah so make out?" They laugh as they get their school bags and head to the stairs that lead to the roof.

Once they see the stairs a figure can be seen standing right in front of it.

"Uh oh." Mariku and Akefia say as they try to walk back slowly hoping the person didn't see them but he did.

"And where do you boys think your going?" Pegasus Crawford says. He has silver hair that covers his right eye, which is the color purple, and he has peach skin.

"To class." Mariku says with a smile.

"Then I'll walk you boys there." Pegasus smiles as he grabs the collar of the two boys shirts as he walks them to class. "It's math I presume."

"Yeah." Mariku grumbles.

"Now I hope I see less ditching periods to go to the rooftop boys. I believe you don't want me to call your father again Akefia, I'm sure he doesn't want any of those from you or Bakura." Pegasus says.

"No sir." Akefia says.

"Now as you know I love a good joke so I'll let what Bakura and Malik did this morning slide but tell him that I expect him to do good in his classes." He continues.

"Yes sir." Akefia responds.

"Oh," they get to the door of Mariku's and Akefia's math class. "Say hello to your little brother Ryou, he looks like a doll." Pegasus hands Akefia two papers and Mariku another two.

"I'll see you in my office after school son." Pegasus tells Mariku before he walks away.

"How does he always catch us?" Akefia asks.

"I'm telling you man, he's a psychic or something." Mariku says as they walk in class.

Akefia looks at the papers Pegasus gave him and sees that it's Bakura's and Ryou's schedules. "The old man really is." He mutters as they take their seat in math class.

"How can you navigate so quickly?" Ryou asks as he and Marik pant in their seats in math class.

"I've been to this school way more often than I've been given credit for." Marik sighs.

"Who knew the people could be so so..."

"Chaotic."

"Yeah!"

"Haha yeah but we're fine now so let's just learn and remember to pack your stuff 5 mins before the bell rings. Our Egyptian class is on the other side of the school and we will have to run down the stairs." He says.

"Oh great." Ryou sighs as he lays his head on his desks as Marik laughs at his new friends despair.

"Don't laugh at me." Ryou pouts.

"Sorry your just so cute." Marik smiles buts then blushes when he says that.

"Oh umm thanks." Ryou blushes.

Marik was about to say something but the teacher gets in and starts to introduce himself and gets the lesson going.

Yugi had stayed seated where he was since his class is with Chono so he stayed were he was. Chono had stepped out for a bit, Yugi guessed it was for her make-up so he just decided to look out the window.

"Well well well if it isn't the youngest Orichalcos boy." A few chuckles sprout as Yugi turns his head to see Bakura and Malik.

"What are you doing here? In a tenth grade class no less." Bakura smirks as he and Malik surround the young teen.

"I-I have this class." Yugi says shyly.

"Oh so your smart like your brothers. Figures since you look a lot like them." Malik says.

"Yeah but shorter and whimpier." Bakura smirks.

"Well since your smart you don't mind helping us for the year now do you?" Malik says as he pinches Yugi's cheek.

"I-if you don't understand something I would be glad to help." Yugi smiles as best as he can.

"Good boy." Bakura smirks as Chono comes in. Malik let's go of Yugi's cheek as he sits to the side of Yugi and Bakura sits in back of Yugi.

"Hello everyone now I see some new faces and some old ones. So I'll introduce my self. I am Chono-sensei and I'll be your tenth grade English teacher. Now say here when I call you name." She says a few names and then sighs when she comes across the next name.

"Malik Crawford."

"Here~!" Malik says loudly with a smirk.

"I hope this time you don't do any pranks in my class Malik or I will have a stern talk with your father." She glares at him.

"Whatever you say Sensei~" Malik winks as he high fives Bakura.

"The same goes for you Bakura." She says.

"Yes madam." Bakura smiles too innocently.

Chono rolls her eyes as she continues the roll call.

"Yugi Orichalcos-kun. Oh that's right you are in my class today. I'm glad your following your brothers footsteps." She says.

"Thank you Sensei." Yugi smiles.

Chono continues to call roll.

"Bakura Tozokuo I know your here." She says as she marks him present and writes something else.

She says the rest of the names and the gives an introductory to the class. The whole time Bakura and Malik pass notes and throw stuff at Yugi.

Yugi sighs as he knew he was going to have a long year ahead of him.

"Your brothers are umm interesting." Yugi says as he sits with Ryou and Marik in their Egyptian History class.

"What did they do?" Ryou sighs. "If Bakura is teasing you I'll make him stop."

"Oh no it's nothing like that they're just umm interesting." Yugi says again.

"Let's me guess they said something maybe along the lines of "helping" them with something." Marik does the air quotations when he says helping.

"Maybe." Yugi says sheepishly.

"Yeah just ignore them. They'll get tired...eventually." Marik sighs.

"If it gets to out of hand I'll talk to Bakura." Ryou smiles.

"Thanks Ry." Yugi smiles with a blush.

"Hey what about me?" Marik pouts as the other two giggle a bit.

"Thank you as well Marik." Yugi giggles.

"That's better." Marik smiles as they rest laugh.

Class started as they pay attention until the bell rings for lunch.

"Do you know how to get to the lunch area Yugi?" Marik asks.

"No not really." Yugi smiles.

"Come on I'll show you since we're going that way." Marik says as they walk to the lunch hall.

Once they get there Yugi waves good bye at them and heads to look for his brothers.

"We'll look at you two, being big boys and finding your way to the lunch room." Bakura says as he picks up Ryou.

"Big brother." Ryou says with a little pout. "Can you put me down?"

"Nope." Bakura smirks.

"They grow up so fast." Malik says with sarcasm as he puts his arm around his little brother.

"Where's Akefia? And Mariku?" Ryou asks as he saw people were staring at him.

"Waiting for us. Come on. We are showing you our spot." Bakura said as they walked. Well Ryou was carried but the rest walked.

They walked to the farthest table in the cafeteria. There they see Akefia and Mariku with six trays of food.

"Why is there six trays?" Ryou asked as Bakura handed Ryou over to Akefia. Akefia makes Ryou sit on his lap.

"Because little brother, the Crawford boy's eat a lot." Akefia nuzzles his face in Ryou's neck. Bakura grabbed Ryou's back pack and grabbed their lunches out.

"Ah so you're the famous cook." Mariku said looking at Ryou.

"I-I'm n-not that good." Ryou looked down blushing.

"Aww the little bunny is blushing." Malik teased making Ryou's blush deepen.

"Stop teasing Ryou, Malik." Marik said as he ate his food.

"You're the one who called him a bunny first." Malik said.

"Well I uhh..." Marik blushed looking down.

"No comeback little brother?" Malik teased but then Mariku hit him on the head.

"Ow! Will you stop that?!" Malik yelled at him.

"Na." Mariku smiled as he ate.

'Is this how they always are? It will take some time to get used to them.' Ryou thought as he was fed by Akefia and Bakura.

"Did they pick on you?" Yami asked as Yugi sat in the middle of Atem and Yami.

"No they were uhh nice?" Yugi questions.

"If they pick on you tell me and I'll set them straight." Atem said.

"I know big brother-" Yugi started.

"Or tell your teacher. Especially Chono. She'll make sure they don't bully you." Yami said.

"I know big brother-" Yugi tried to talk again.

"Were you nice and respectful in your classes?" Atem asked.

"Yes I was. I always am." Yugi said as he started to eat.

"Good." He kissed his head. "We plan on you being in the student council with us."

"What? Why?" Yugi asked.

"So we can keep an eye on you." Yami said. "You'll run for class president as well."

Yugi just nodded. He had to run for class president in middle school and elementary school too back then.

"Good." Atem smiled. He was his grade's president and so was Yami. They were always president and Yugi was force to follow. Their father is the chief in the police force so Yugi felt pressure from all sides to be the best.

"Eat up Yugi. You won't grow if you don't eat." Yami said as he ate.

"You two are short too!" Yugi pouted.

"Not as short as you." Atem smirked making Yugi pout more. "Oh and I'd keep an eye out for the youngest Tozokuo. His brothers are bad news."

"Ryou isn't like them. He's sweet." Yugi said.

"Have a crush little Yugi?" Yami smirked.

"I do not." Yugi blushed and looked away. "He's just nice and he's my friend and he's nothing like his brothers."

Atem looks and smirked. "His brothers are something. The Crawford's are as well." He ruffles his hair. "You'll be meeting the principle after school."

"Why?" Yugi asked.

"Because we have to do something for council." Yami said.

"Oh okay." Yugi said as he ate. He looked over at Ryou's and Marik's table. There were in different social groups. Ryou and Marik were mostly surrounded by bullies and troublemakers while he was surrounded by athletes, cheerleaders, book smart people, and basically the poplar crowed.  
 _'They have each other. So lucky.'_


	3. Important Message

I've been gone for a while due to getting used to college and all. Since Thanksgiving break and Winter break are coming I've been writing my stories. I'll be updating my Yu-Gi-Oh stories at least one chapter for two stories every Sunday. Since I'm working on new stories for Yu-Gi-Oh right now, if I post a new story I'll post the prologue and the first chapter of the story so you can get two chapters. I am going to try a schedule where I will post a chapter for two Yu-Gi-Oh stories every Sunday so if I post it a day earlier or later it's because I had homework to do or I needed to be somewhere and didn't either have time to post or posted it early so I wouldn't forget. The only week I won't post is on December 10th due to having final's week on December 11-14, so on December 17th you will probably have four new chapters for Yu-Gi-Oh to read. Also I made a poll on which anime should I do a fanfiction for next so if you have any ideas or like to vote then please do so. If you don't see an anime you'd like, message me about it and we'll talk. I will close the polls the day before New Years Eve which is December 30, I'll announce the anime that won on New Years Eve which is December 31, and on New Years which is January 1st you will get a new story. I hope you all have a wonderful day and I hope you all like the new chapters that are coming soon. Please vote and I'll see you all next time.


End file.
